Their Gaze
by CatherineRaw
Summary: All about my little character, Chloe. Its a Chloe/Fred W/Draco M. But its Mostly about Draco and Chloe.  Set in 5th book. Chloe has just started Hogwarts. Everyone falls for her. She is 'complicated' and doesn't understand school life,  Read It Please.


_I do not own any Harry Potter original characters, all I own Is this story line, and my character 'Chloe Falls'_

_Please Enjoy, and review :)_

* * *

**Their Gaze.**

* * *

The sun glistened in through the compartment window. The suns warm rays creating patterns on my closed eyelids, its friendly warmth embracing my body,as I lounged, spread out on the hard fabric seats of the Hogwarts express. My mind was blank. I felt no excitement, or worry. I knew people would stare as soon as I left the safety of my isolated compartment. My story was legend. Also that cow Rita Skeeter hadn't helped much last year by writing about how I was 'unstable' and that the healers at St. Mugos had expressed 'concern'. I was fine, I could cope, I had coped, I was coping.

It had been my dream since I could first dream, to enter the bright corridors of Hogwarts School, to sit in its lessons, to make friends. I had never had a real friend. My sister was my best friend; my parents had been my friends. But they were gone now. My whole old life had gone. I opened my pale blue eyes, shielding the memory that was creeping upon me. I let out a shaky breath, straightening my pleated skirt with my shaking hands. I heard laughter from outside my compartment door. Laughter. The compartment door crashed open, letting in more sunlight, that seemed to outline the two boys who stood casually in the door way. They were identical. Red headed, their hair artfully messy, and swooped in to side fringe. Just the right length. There deep brown eyes wide with excitement, they were smiling mischievously, beautifully. They were tall, dressed in their school robes of red and gold. Completely identical in every way. But I could tell a difference. I didn't know how, but one stood out more than the other. The one on the right. He was perfect.

I stared at them. Their smiled vanished. Their eyes seemed to look nervous; they stared at each other, and then gaped at me. I had forgotten my story; I had forgotten they already knew who I was. 'Sorry, w-we didn't know there was someone in here. Sorry' stuttered the left of the twins, bowing his head slightly, avoiding my gaze. The right one nodded, he two avoiding my gaze. This look didn't suite them. They looked like the sort of people who were always causing mischief. I smiled slightly; it felt odd, the muscles around my mouth felt tight. 'It's fine.' I said. My tone unreadable. I looked at my knees. 'Right then, I guess.' Said the right one, clearing his throat. 'I'm Fred. And this is George' He indicated to the boy on his left. I looked up, avoiding his deep brown eyes. 'Hai, I'm Chloe' I breathed. 'We know…' Muttered Fred. Of course they did.

They slid out of the compartment, a small smile playing on Fred's lips, and with a wink from George, the door was closed. I stared at the door for a few moments, wishing they had stayed, but if they had stayed, it would have been so awkward that I would have had to leave. I'm no good in social situations. I let a sigh escape my lips as I relaxed in my seat, my head fell back and rested on the hard wall behind me. I stared at the celling, lost in thought. About 5 or so minutes later, I wouldn't know I don't wear a watch. The door slammed open. My head shot up, and I dragged myself in to a more 'lady like' position, for in the doorway stood a tall, white blond haired boy. His hair straight and parted at the side into a perfect side fringe, His eyes a cold, piercing silver, framed in thick blond eyelashes. His face, pointed and pale. He was the definition of beautiful, but a cold, menacing beautiful. He was muscular but skinny, and clothed in robes of silver and green, on his perfect chest was a serpent.

He was flanked by two ham like boys. Both had short black haired, and small black watery eyes. They two wore green and silver robes, which were stretched tightly over their bulging chests. Stood slightly behind the two hams, was a skinny black haired girl. Her hair silky and shiny cut in a very straight bob. Her face was square, and pug like. Her large round eyes a dull green; she was very pale, and robed in green and silver. Her extremely short skirt revealing, her very orange legs. I bit my lip to hold back my laughter. They all wore identical smirks.

The blond boy leaned casually against the wall. I look at him for a second, then back at my lap. He was truly beautiful, but in a completely different way to Fred and George. 'So it's true, what those two were saying. Chloe Falls, has joined us at Hogwarts.' Said the blond confidently. I didn't know what to say, I just stared at my lap, biting my lower lip. 'I'm Draco Malfoy. This Is Crabbe' He nodded to the boy on his left. 'This here is Goyle' He nodded to his right. The two hams narrowed their eyes when there name was addressed. Behind Crabbe, the Pug like girl smirked, and stepped forward, obviously she was waiting for her introduction. She stared at Draco with a soppy look on her face, he turned to return her gaze, but he just raised his eyebrows in a questioning way. She cleared her throat 'I'm Pansy, Pansy Parkinson.' She spoke in a high pitched girlie voice, It made me want to slap her.

I nodded once. I guess this is the part of the conversation that I stated my name. But they already knew that, so that would be pointless. Also I was too intimidated by the beautiful blond and his two chunky sidekicks, Pansy's smirk didn't help my confidence either. I peered at Draco from under my eyelashes. Draco chuckled, 'see you at Hogwarts, Falls' He winked at me. Why does everyone wink at me? He turned to strut away, Crabbe and Goyle at his heels, pansy turned to give me a pleasant scowl, and they were gone. I cradled my face in my hands. My life was an absolute sham.

Naturally every five minutes or so, some Hogwarts student would feel the need to peer into my compartment to get a good look at me. Some would peer in, but duck down out of site, as soon as I looked at them, obviously ashamed. But some wouldn't be bothered if I noticed them or not, they just stood there sneering, I noticed that these seemed to be the ones dressed in green and silver. The slytherins.

Finally the train rattled to a stop. I gathered my belongings and my courage, taking my time, as to avoid the crowds. I stepped off the red gleaming steam engine, on to the cold dark platform at Hogsmead. The cold wind licked my face as I followed the bustling crowd into the dark unknown. The Hogwarts students walked for a few minutes and arrived at a handful of grand carriages, pulled by horses. Well I call them horses, they were more like scaly reptiles with wings, but they had the same stance as horses. I looked around; all the carriages were full, all apart from one. The only person sat in this carriage was a girl, reading a magazine upside-down. Her hair a dirty blond, her large oval eyes a glazed blue. She had a dreamy expression. And she had a butter cork necklace. I hesitated, it was the only carriage left, and I had no choice. I clambered on to the carriage. She peered at me over the top of her upside-down magazine. 'You're Chloe Falls' she said dreamily. She was awkwardly honest. I nodded stiffly. 'You smell nice, I suspect it the lack of wrackspurt, you seem to repel them.' She nodded to herself and the resumed her reading. How odd. I wanted to ask her what a wrackspurt was. But I didn't really care. 'Umm do you mind if we join you? Everywhere else is full.' asked a skinny boy with dark hair, round glasses and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead.


End file.
